The invention is particularly suitable for use in the retreading of a radial truck tire having a belt structure of metal reinforcement cords, wherein the belt structure is damaged and requires removal of a number of belt plies sufficient to adversely affect the ability of the belt structure to restrict expansion of the tire, when inflated. In such cases, it is necessary to prevent over-expansion of the tire casing when the restraint of the belt structure is removed. The invention is directed to solving this problem.
Briefly stated, the invention is in the provision of a narrow, inextensible band centrally around the outer peripheral surface of the tire casing after the worn tread and damaged belt plies have been removed. The band is narrow enough to restrict expansion of the tire casing, when inflated, but not wide enough to radically alter the reinforcement characteristics of the belt structure being rebuilt.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,678,211 discloses the use of a single metal cord, or wide metal band, to restrict expansion of the tire at its centerline for the purpose of ballooning out the sidewalls of the tire to increase the width of the tire tread and hopefully improve traction of the tire.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,464,873 is concerned with the conversion of a bias tire to a bias-belted tire by removing the tread of the bias tire and then interposing a breaker structure between the buffed tire casing and a newly formed tread on the casing. The patent discloses an inextensible breaker structure for placement around the outer periphery of the bias tire after it is distorted and reduced to the rolling radius of the tire. Such a step would be impractical and detrimental to the retreading of a radial tire, since the rolling radius of a radial tire varies substantially from the normal radius of the tire, when inflated. Thus, both patents are concerned with totally different technology and techniques which are simply not suitable in the retreading of a radial truck tire having a belt structure which is severely damaged and needs repair or replacement.